The BABY Criminals
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Akhir yang bahagia selalu jadi impian semua kunoichi. Lho, tapi Sakura ngapain pulang misi sambil bawa-bawa 5 bocah lucu? Naruto senang, Sasuke curiga; Misi baru dari Tsunade-shishou yang merepotkan!/"SASORI BUKA PINTUNYA!"/chap 3!/Read & Review, PLEASE?
1. FATAL  Racun Peninggalan Orochimaru

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Amusingly Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**The BABY Criminals**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T-Rated**

**Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Slight NaruHina/SasuSaku**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Canon—Alternate Timeline, Typo, (agak)OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal, khayalan NGACO tingkat dewa**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Then get back to your world!**

**~I've Warned You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parkemen 1<strong>

**FATAL—Racun Peninggalan Orochimaru**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari akhir yang bahagia—tentu saja. Siapa yang ingin sebuah kisah berakhir menyedihkan? Tidak seorang pun, 'kan? Layaknya setiap kisah dalam negeri dongeng, semua akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja, kehidupan normal yang bahagia.

Dan benar saja, semua _shinobi _kini sangat berbahagia. Bukan sekarang, tapi sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya saat sang _jinchuuriki Kyuubi _menyapu habis Perang Dunia _Shinobi _Keempat yang cukup menelan banyak korban—banyak pejuang—dan pahlawan. Akhir kisah menyedihkan bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Namun semuanya bisa kembali bangun dari awal, menyeka hujan yang membasahi pipi dan menatap pelangi menuju jalan ke masa depan tak berujung.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin akhir dari perang merupakan halaman penutup bahagia dari sebuah kisah? Bukankah masa depan itu tak pernah berujung? Bukankah semua ini hanyalah sebuah langkah awal untuk kehidupan yang baru? Untuk tantangan yang baru?

Layaknya semua orang yang bersukaria, paling tidak—untuk saat ini—semuanya ingin memulai dari awal apa yang telah hancur. Apa yang telah terbang jauh meniti buih.

Sama halnya dengan reuni tim tujuh setelah lima bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu dalam keadaan kacau, serta pengobatan mata Sasuke yang memakan waktu nyaris empat bulan penuh.

Eh? Uchiha Sasuke yang itu?

Tentu saja, apa pun demi menghidupkan kembali klannya. Sekali lagi, ikatan antara cowok berambut _raven _itu dengan sang putra _Yondaime Hokage _tidaklah sepunuhnya putus. Betapa ia mengerti dalamnya ikatan yang mereka miliki—persahabatan, guru konyol yang selalu mengajarinya banyak hal, serta gadis menyebalkan yang tidak pernah lelah memperhatikannya.

Oh, inikah hadiah terindah untuk Haruno Sakura? Setelah mati-matian berusaha menyembuhkan luka sanubarinya yang menganga terlalu lebar? Gadis berambut bak permen kapas sebahu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya ia ketika Sasuke tersenyum saaaaangat tipis dan menggumamkan '_tadaima' _padanya saat ia menyatakan ingin pulang ke Konoha.

Ahh~ mimpi seorang putri tidur yang menjadi kenyataan.

Namun sekali lagi, Sakura bahkan tidak tahu—semua ini memang mimpi indah itukah? Atau hanya awal dari sebuah mimpi buruk lainnya?

**.**

**.,:;000;:,.**

**.**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Tsunade-_shishou_."

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan meja _Hokage_ sejenak dan menegakkan kembali punggungnya ketika sang _Godaime _bergumam 'hn' pelan. "Anda memanggilku?"

"Aa, Sakura," ujar Tsunade seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi besar yang didudukinya. Pandangan mata _amber-_nya tajam menatap viridian di hadapannya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mendesah pelan. Tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan keunguan—memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

"Antidot?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"Ini sebuah racun buatan Orochimaru," jawab Tsunade. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam. "Shizune menemukannya di laboratorium lama milik manusia setengah reptil itu. Dan... ini cukup berbahaya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya wajah gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menyiratkan penjelasan lebih detail mengenai cairan berbahaya yang digenggam sang pimpinan desa.

"Jenis racun aktif yang menyerang setiap sel tubuh—terutama kromosom." Tsunade melanjutkan. "Efeknya sangat cepat dapat berakibat fatal. Apapun bisa terjadi karena substansi yang terkandung dalam cairan ini dapat menguasai DNA dan bahkan mungkin menghancurkannya."

"Akibatnya—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Akibat terburuknya adalah kematian dalam waktu tidak sampai lima detik, Sakura." Tsunade meletakkan botol bening itu dan menautkan jemarinya di depan wajahnya. "Orochimaru pergi dari desa bahkan sebelum mencoba efek ringan racun ini. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana racun itu bekerja—selain kemungkinan terburuk yang kuucapkan tadi. Dan kita tidak mungkin mengambil resiko itu setelah perang berkepanjangan yang baru saja usai, Sakura."

"_Wakarimashita_." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau membawa ini ke laboratoriumku di Tanzaku Gai—aman—tanpa diketahui siapa pun." Tsunade mengambil botol kecil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Misi solo, Haruno Sakura. Kembali secepatnya."

"_Hai, _Tsunade-_shishou_." Sakura menerima botol racun dari tangan Tsunade dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAANN_~!"

"Oh, Naruto—Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ketika ia menghampiri dua teman setimnya sedang menikmati ramen di kedai Icharaku.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura dengan baju yang selalu dikenakannya jika misi, lengkap dengan _hetai-ate _dan sarung tangannya. "Kau ada misi?"

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun,_" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Misi solo, sih."

"Ke mana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto setelah menyeruput ramen terakhirnya.

"Cuma ke Tanzaku Gai, kok. Urusan _medic-nin_."

"Aaahh aku pengen ikuuutt~" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan menarik-narik lengan baju hitam Sasuke dengan manja.

"Lepaskan, Naruto." Sasuke men-_deathglare_ si bocah _Kyuubi_.

Sakura _sweatdrop_. "_Ne, _Naruto. Bukannya kau ada janji makan siang dengan Hinata?"

"_Are_?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya—memproses kalimat cukup berkesan yang baru saja diucapkan bibir tipis Sakura. "HUAAAA AKU LUPAAAA~~!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan dengan gesit segera melompat dari atap ke atap rumah penduduk Konoha sambil berteriak, "Sasuke—ramennya kau yang bayarin, yaaa~!"

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke kesal. Hn, siapa juga yang tidak kesal ketika harus membayar porsi ramen jumbo Naruto yang sudah dihabiskan sebanyak enam mangkuk? Sasuke benar-benar akan memberinya pelajaran nanti. Uang yang ia dapatkan dari misi tingkat A dan B akhir-akhir ini bahkan belum terlalu banyak. Sial.

Sakura tersenyum pasrah melihat wajah kusut Sasuke yang sedang merutuki sahabatnya itu. "Bukan Naruto namanya kalo nggak bikin kesal, iya 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan membayar ramen mereka.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sakura seraya melambai pelan pada Sasuke. "_Jya na, _Sasu—"

"Sakura." Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapnya intens.

"Y-yaa~?" Sakura menggarami—eh, salting.

"Hn, hati-hati."

Fiuuh~ Sakura bernapas lega. Gadis itu sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak kala melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke—yang bisa berarti _apa saja_. "He'em," jawabnya kemudian sambil mengangguk mantap. Batinnya menjerit girang; apa itu artinya Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya?

Dengan lambaian terakhir tangan kanannya, Sakura bergegas pergi melewati gerbang utama dan melesat meninggalkan desa. _Cuma misi ringan_, pikir Sakura. Ia tersenyum senang dan memantapkan hati akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin dan segera kembali ke desa. Ah, diperhatikan sedikit saja oleh orang yang begitu disayanginya saja sudah membuatnya _blushing_ berat.

**.**

**.,:;000;:,.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Sakura tiba di pinggiran hutan dekat Tanzaku Gai, sebuah kota budaya di daerah Negara Api yang terkenal akan kastil-kastil tua dan kuil-kuil bersejarah. Senang, 'kan? Seharusnya ia senang karena sudah sampai, 'kan?

Tidak. Sakura sedang tidak bisa bernapas lega.

Kedua mata viridian-nya terbelalak ngeri. Bukan—bukan karena langit sudah berwarna jingga dan nyaris gelap. Bukan juga karena koakan gagak yang terbang menuju sarang mereka di hutan. Bukan pula karena langit makin sepi dengan awan yang berarak menuju horizon.

Tapi empat sosok hitam yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Makhluk-makhluk yang Sakura ketahui sudah mati bahkan sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ keemapt! Empat sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung—menutupi seluruh tubuh tegap mereka, dan hanya memperlihatkan seringai menakutkan pada salah satu wajah dari mereka.

"_Kunoichi _Konoha—teman si bocah _Kyuubi_." Salah seorang dari mereka berucap dengan nada bosan.

Sakura tidak bergerak. Ia hanya memasang kuda-kuda waspada, siap mengeluarkan tinju maut yang ia pelajari dari sang cucu _Hokage_ pertama.

"Sepertinya enak," ujar salah seorang yang memiliki dua warna pada wajahnya. Ia menjilati bibirnya dan seringainya semakin lebar.

"Kalian seharusnya sudah nggak bisa hidup lagi," desis Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kami sudah mati, un?" seorang di antara mereka maju satu langkah, membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan—oh, Deidara tersenyum mengejek ke arah _kunoichi _berambut merah muda di hadapannya. "Untungnya si Kabuto sialan itu berhasil kami kelabui dengan tubuh transit palsu buatan Zetsu, un."

"Palsu?" Sakura mengernyit. Ia menatap keempat orang di hadapannya bergantian, meminta penjelasan lebih—sekaligus berjaga-jaga jika terjadi serangan mendadak.

"Artinya, kami _belum _mati—bahkan sebelum perang dimulai." Pemilik nada bosan itu kembali bersuara. Dan Sakura mengenalnya dengan sangat jelas.

"KAU—!" Sakura menunjuk orang itu. "Aku melihatmu mati saat itu, SASORI!" serunya penuh amarah.

"Kau yakin?" Sasori membuka tudung kepalanya dan menyeringai tipis—memperlihatkan sedikit deretan giginya, layaknya pembunuh yang haus akan darah segar.

Seorang yang berwajah setengah hitam setengah putih, Zetsu, terkekeh pelan sebelum berucap, "Kau juga mau mencobanya, _Kunoichi _pintar?"

"Itachi, kau keberatan jika aku membunuh teman adikmu ini?" ucap Deidara pada satu-satunya orang yang masih belum Sakura sadari identitasnya.

HAH? ITACHI katanya?

Dan saat itu juga tudung Itachi melorot, menampakkan wajah pucat rupawan khas Uchiha. "Hn, jangan bercanda," ucapnya datar. Sepasang onyx itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lho~ maksudnya apaaa?

Twitch.

Sakura tersentak ketika dirasakannya sebuah akar merambati sebelah kakinya.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~!" jeritnya ketika permukaan kasar akar itu mengiris kulit pahanya yang terbuka dan menyeret gadis itu hingga menjebol tanah di bawahnya. Sakura hendak melakukan perlawanan ketika sekali lagi ia dikejutkan dengan empat sosok tadi kini melompat menyerangnya secara bersamaan. _Shannarooo~ apa-apaan itu, hah! Kenapa mainnya keroyokaaann!_, batin Sakura menjerit.

Empat sosok itu semakin dekat pada Sakura yang terus tertarik menembus tanah. Reflek, Sakura mengambil _kunai _dari kantung senjata yang dibawanya—bermaksud memotong akar tanaman yang menjerat kaki kirinya. Sakura menunduk, berusaha menjangkau akar-akar itu.

Dan—

JRAAAASSHH

Sakura seharusnya tersenyum senang karena berhasil melepaskan diri dari akar-akar Zetsu yang membelit kaki kirinya. Seharusnya. Namun kenyataannya sekarang Sakura menatap horor botol racun yang menjadi tujuan utama misinya malah dengan _slow motion_-nya jatuh melewati jangkauan tangan gadis itu.

Sekali lagi batin Sakura menjerit—namun ia segera sadar akan satu hal: ia harus mengalahkan para kriminal kelas S ini dulu! Memanfaatkan Deidara yang menyerangnya dengan clay labah-labah besar, Sakura menjadikan binatang-binatang clay itu sebagai pijakan untuk bisa kembali ke atas—meski ia harus cepat menghindar karena clay itu meledak tepat ketika kaki Sakura menginjaknya.

Beruntung bagi Sakura, kepulan asap pekat hasil ledakan itu justru membantunya lolos dari lubang neraka itu dan mungkin—membuat sang Akatsuki sedikit terganggu penglihatannya di dalam sana. Baru saja Sakura berpijak pada tanah di tepi lubang yang dibuat akar-akar Zetsu, ia mendengar bunyi retakan kecil.

Oh, bukan. Bukan bunyi retakan kecil, tapi bunyi pecahnya botol kecil karena (tanpa sengaja) terinjak kaki salah satu _nuke-nin _itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

**"Gawat!"**

BHUUUUMMMMM

Kepulan asap keunguan menguar dari dalam lubang itu. Pekat.

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya cukup keras. Gagal sudah misinya. Padahal ini tergolong misi solo yang cukup mudah. Oke, Sakura memang ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari misi dan mungkin—mengajak Sasuke makan berdua di Yakiniku-Q. Tapi itu setelah ia menyelesaikan misinya! Bukan karena gagal dari misi.

Eh—tunggu dulu!

Kata-kata Tsunade tentang efek fatal pada racun itu adalah kematian dalam waktu yang sangat singkat kembali terngiang di telinganya. Jika orang-orang akatsuki itu benar-benar hanya ninja biasa seperti yang mereka bilang—belum mati—artinya mereka bisa lumpuh atau paling tidak mengalami mutasi gen! Atau paling buruknya, mereka akan mati!

Sakura tersenyum membayangkan keberhasilannya mengalahkan empat penjahat kelas S sekaligus—terima kasih kepada racun ciptaan Orochimaru-_sama._ Dan kata hubung 'tetapi' selalu ada dalam kamus kehidupan Sakura. Meski nyaris sembilan puluh persen ia yakin para kriminal itu mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidup mereka, **tetapi **tetap saja tersisa sepuluh persen kemungkinan mereka selamat dan baik-baik saja.

Ayolah, mengapa sekarang ia jadi pesimis dengan sepuluh persen kemungkinan itu?

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Perlahan Sakura merangkak mendekati lubang di mana terjadi ledakan racun pada empat akatsuki itu. Asap yang semakin menipis membuat pandangan Sakura tampak lebih jelas kini.

Sakura mengintip—dan...

Menyaksikan pemandangan di BAWAH sana dengan mulut menganga layaknya orang idiot yang lupa ingatan. Apa sih yang Sakura lihat?

Di sanalah mereka, empat orang akatsuki—oh, bukan. Sekarang jadi lima orang makhluk tengah duduk dengan manisnya di dasar lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam itu. Ya. Lima orang anak kecil. Atau lebih tepatnya—para akatsuki yang menyusut menjadi BALITA!

Mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _oh-so-sweet_ andalan semua bayi di dunia. Jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan tampak saaaaangat kedodoran pada tubuh mereka yang mungil. Itachi memiliki tubuh paling kecil—seperti halnya balita usia tiga tahun dan tidak memiliki garis halus di sekitar matanya. Deidara sedikit lebih besar darinya, mungkin sekitar empat tahunan. Sedangkan Sasori bertubuh paling besar, layaknya anak usia enam atau tujuh tahun. Lalu siapa dua orang lainnya? Mengapa dua anak itu memiliki warna tubuh yang sangat kontras—yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih? Oh, si Zetsu sepertinya memisah dan jadi anak kembar yang beda warna kulit.

Kelima anak itu menatap Sakura dengan sepasang mata bulat mereka.

Sial. Sakura bisa mimisan saking _cute-_nya orang-orang ini!

"HOOOEEYY~~! KUNNOITCHIII, UN! TULUN KE SINNI, UN~!"

Itu suara cadel Deidara yang—APAAHH? Mereka bertubuh balita tapi jiwa mereka masih tetap dewasa? Masih tetap mereka—si Akatsuki—kriminal kelas S itu? Sakura kembali _jawdrop_. Sekarang ia bingung apakah ia harus turun dan menolong anak-anak kriminal ini—atau pulang ke Konoha dan mendapat hukuman dari sang _shishou _karena gagal dalam misi solo yang cenderung mudah?

Sakura berpikir lagi. Ia memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu dari atas. Mereka tengah bermain dengan reruntuhan di sekitar mereka—Deidara bahkan terkikik geli ketika mulut di telapak tangannya menjilat jari-jari kecilnya. Sedangkan Zetsu putih malah bermain dengan kunciran kecil di belakang kepala Itachi yang kelihat cuek-cuek saja. Natural layaknya balita normal pada umumnya. Tapi usia dan jiwa mereka tidak berubah! Cuma badan saja yang menyusut dan—oh, mengapa mereka harus jadi selucu ini, sih?

Tidak merasakan cakra yang kuat dari tubuh kriminal-kriminal kecil itu, Sakura menghela napas berat dan memantapkan hatinya yang sempat galau. _Mereka nggak berbahaya dengan kondisi seperti itu_, pikir Sakura. Perlahan ia melompat turun dan berdiri tepat di depan bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Kau thinggi," ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura tersenyum menang. Ia membungkuk dan mengangkat Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa? Nggak berdaya ya, Akatsuki-_chan_?" ucap Sakura dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tulunkan aku, kunnoitchi," geram Itachi dengan cadelnya.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat kondisi ini. Sempat saja kakak laki-laki Sasuke itu sok menakutkan padahal tubuhnya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Gadis berambut sebahu itu tersenyum puas. "Nah, anak-anak, karena kalian sudah menggagalkan misiku—sekarang ikut aku ke Konoha, _ne_," ujar dengan penekan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Gendong, kunnoitchi un!" seru Deidara sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya.

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Benar juga. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa tubuh tiga-tahun Itachi dan Deidara untuk berjalan sampai ke Konoha. Mereka bisa pingsan karena kelelahan. Sakura menghela napas dan berjongkok memunggungi Deidara. "Naiklah, Deidara," ucapnya seraya menggendong Itachi dengan tangan kanannya. Deidara merangkak ke punggung Sakura dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya pada leher gadis itu. "Kalian tunggu di sini," lanjutnya pada Sasori dan si kembar Zetsu.

Sakura melompat ke tepi lubang dan meletakkan Itachi dan Deidara, kemudian kembali melompat turun—menggendong Sasori dan dua Zetsu sekaligus dan turut membawa mereka ke atas. "Kalian berat, tahu!" ucap Sakura kesal. Bayangkan saja ia harus mengangkut tiga anak umur enam tahun sekaligus sendirian! Huh.

Sakura kembali berjongkok memunggungi Deidara dan mengisyaratkannya agar naik. Deidara dengan senyum lebar nan _kawaii _memanjat punggung gadis itu dan memeluk lehernya dengan girang. Sakura kemudian berdiri—memungut Itachi dan menggendongnya dengan menopang pantat Uchiha kecil itu dengan lengan kanannya. "Ayo," ujarnya seraya menggandeng tangan Sasori dengan tangan kirinya. Zetsu hitam dan putih mengikuti langkah Sakura di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalian nggak bisa macam-macam," ucap Sakura dengan nada memperingatkan. Sakura tahu, bocah-bocah ini masih memiliki jiwa psikopat asli mereka—meski mereka kini bertingkah penurut layaknya balita-balita normal yang lucu.

Namun satu hal penting menghantam Sakura teramat keras. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan siapa bocah-bocah yang dibawanya pulang dari misi ke Tanzaku Gai ini?

**.**

**.,:;000;:,.**

**.**

"Mereka semua anak-anak panti asuhan di Tanzaku Gai yang bakal diasuh oleh Tsunade-_shishou_, Naruto." Sakura nyengir kuda, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya ketika Naruto dan Sasuke menatapnya penuh curiga.

"OOOHH BEGITUU~!" seru Naruto yang kini menghampiri si kembar Zetsu. "Jadi, kalian bakal dirawat oleh _baa-chan _nantinya, yaa. Wah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Sakura bernapas lega melihat reaksi Naruto yang mudah sekali percaya pada kebohongan bodoh yang dibuatnya.

"Kau terlihat familiar," ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah bulat Itachi yang masih dalam gendongan Sakura—mengamati lekat mata onyx di hadapannya.

"EH?" reflek Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh dari Itachi dengan sedikit gelagapan. "Jangan dekat-dekat, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau menakutinya."

Sasuke mengernyit, memperhatikan Sakura yang tumben sekali kikuk. Mengapa ia bilang Sasuke menakuti anak dalam dekapannya itu padahal si anak tidak menampakkan ekspresi takut sama sekali?

"Aku harus segera menemui Tsunade-_shishou_—sampai nanti!" seru Sakura seraya kembali menarik tangan Sasori dan memberi isyarat pada si kembar Zetsu agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Sakura..."

"Aku tahu itu, _Shishou_—maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di hadapan sang _Hokage._ Ia tidak berani menatap wanita paruh baya itu. Entahlah, sepertinya Tsunade sedikit—err... kesal? "Aku pikir mungkin ini akan berguna, mengingat mereka adalah penjahat kelas S yang tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran—sedangkan sekarang semuanya malah jadi begini. Aku... aku bingung..."

"Hihihi, nggak apa-apa, Sakura..." ujar Shizune sambil cekikikan. "Mereka lucu, kok. Lihat." Shizune menunjuk Deidara yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil mengelus-elus Tonton dan sesekali mulut pada tangan mungilnya menjilati babi pink itu.

"Hahh, baiklah—begini saja..." ujar Tsunade sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Mereka akan bermanfaat jika dan hanya jika dalam kondisi 'normal', dan bukan berjiwa setengah balita. Jadi, sampai aku **bisa** menemukan penawar racunnya, mereka berlima kuserahkan padamu, Sakura."

"Baik, _Shi_—APAAA~?" Sakura seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

BRAAAKK

"Kau mau menentangku, hah?" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh. Sakura menggeleng ngeri dan menelan ludah. "Mana mungkin aku atau Shizune yang akan merawat mereka semua, Sakura—jangan bercanda! Mulai detik ini aku memberimu misi tingkat S plus plus! Kau yang akan menjadi pengasuh mereka, menjaga mereka dengan tetap merahasiakan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya—sampai aku berhasil menemukan antidot untuk mengembalikan mereka ke bentuk semula."

"Apa itu artinya—"

"YA, Sakura—benar," lanjut Tsunade. "Mereka akan tinggal bersamamu, di apartemenmu."

Kedua bola mata viridian itu membulat sempurna.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Dan inilah dia,

—awal mimpi buruk (lain) seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Lalalalalalalalalala *nyanyi dengan watados* gimana? Gimana? Suka? Suka? Terima kasih kepada Kyo-san dan SpongeBob Square Pants (episode di mana Plankton pake asap beracun untuk jadiin orang-orang di Krusty Krab seperti bayi) atas inspirasinyaaa~ #PLAKK**

**oh ya, ada ralat. di fic ini rei bakal pake 'viridian' untuk warna bola mata sakura. soalnya warna ini lebih mendekati daripada emerald yang cenderung hijau gelap kayak mata Ulquiorra ^^a  
><strong>

**Fufufufufufufu... Review, please?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi **

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	2. Beginning of Another Nightmare

_"Di-di... di apartemenku...?"_

_"Tepat."_

_"Whuhuuuu kiytha kempiyn, unn~!"_

_"Itu bukan kemping namanya, dasar bo—"_

_"Sasori—bahasa!"_

_"Hn..."_

_"..."_

_"...?"_

_"Nah, ayo pulang, Dei-chan, Itachi-kun, Sasori-chan, Shiro-kun, Kuro-chan!"_

_"Kenapa cuma Itachi dan Shiro yang dipanggil pake sufiks –kun?"_

_"Jangan membantah, Sasori-chan~"_

* * *

><p><strong>The BABY Criminals<strong>

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro - Zetsu Putih<strong>

**Kuro - Zetsu Hitam**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Parkemen 2**

**Beginning of Another Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak perang berakhir, Sakura memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang tidak terlalu megah itu. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat distrik Uchiha. Kenapa harus di dekat distrik Uchiha? Itu perintah sang _Godaime Hokage_—agar Sakura bisa mengawasi Sasuke yang bisa kambuh kapan saja—terutama kedua matanya.

Apartemen Sakura minimalis, dengan satu koridor utama dari arah _genkan_, ruang tengah, dapur sekaligus ruang makan, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, serta balkon di sebelah ruang tengah. Cukuplah untuk ditinggali Sakura seorang diri.

Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Dan sebagai makhluk hidup normal, penjahat kelas S pun juga butuh makan. Di sanalah mereka, para _nuke-nin _kelas S—mantan anggota Akatsuki—menunggu sang gadis berambut merah muda pendek, dengan perut keroncongan.

"Aku lapal, un~" ujar Deidara sambil memegangi perutnya dan guling-guling di atas sofa di ruang tengah. "Kunnoitchi itu ke mana shih, un?"

"PANGGIL AKU SAKURA~!" seru sebuah suara dari arah dapur—suara Haruno Sakura.

"Iya, iyaa..." Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau jangan bikin dia marah," ucap Sasori yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon. Bocah berambut merah itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Orang itu punya tenaga monster, tahu."

"Hmmphh... apa peduliku, un." Deidara kembali mengguling-gulingkan tubuh kecilnya di atas sofa hingga—

**TUK**

"Aww, un~ shakit uuunn..." seru bocah berambut pirang itu sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya ketika kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang agak keras. Ia mengusap-usap kepala pirangnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan mendelik tajam ke arah benda keras yang dibenturnya—yang ternyata adalah kepala Itachi. "Itachi, un! Kau ngapain tidulan di shini, un? Minggiiiilll, uunn~" ucapnya cadel sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

Itachi tak bergeming. Sekuat apa pun Deidara mendorongnya agar jatuh dari sofa yang mudah dijangkau itu, Itachi tetap memejamkan mata dengan kerennya. "Hn, aku mau tidul," ujarnya dingin dan dibuat setajam mungkin agar terkesan mengerikan, namun gagal karena yang terdengar hanya suara cempreng yang cadel khas balita. Itachi _sweatdrop _sendiri mendengar suara seksinya kini berubah jadi begitu menggelikan.

"Ittachiii uuunn~! Tulun, un!"

"Hn..."

Sasori menghela napas berat dan menoleh ke arah si kembar Zetsu yang malah bengong menonton tivi dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. "Hei, kalian nggak bisa ya, lerai dua orang di sana itu?" ujarnya pada Zetsu hitam dan putih—Kuro dan Shiro. "Lama-lama mereka bisa jatuh."

"Biarkan saja," jawab Shiro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tivi. Sedangkan Kuro hanya menoleh sekali ke belakangnya—ke arah Deidara yang masih sibuk mendorong Itachi, meski tidak juga berhasil—kemudian kembali beralih pada tivi di depannya.

Sasori kembali menghela napas. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan Deidara, tapi terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Kalau ada Sakura yang bisa mengurus mereka, kenapa tidak gadis itu saja yang menghentikan Deidara?

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura ke mana saja sih dari tadi? Sejak sampai di apartemennya yang kecil ini, cewek bermata viridian itu malah meninggalkan kelima bocah penuh dosa itu di ruang tengah dan menyuruh mereka agar tidak ke mana-mana, sedangkan ia sendiri menghilang di balik tembok pembatas ruang makan.

Sasori tidak mau tahu lagi. Dengan susah payah ia menggeser pintu kaca di depannya dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya hingga berhenti di pagar pembatas balkon. Bocah yang kini bertubuh enam tahun itu mendongak—sedikit takjub dengan lukisan langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Apakah langit malam selalu seindah ini? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya? Benda yang berkilauan bak berlian dengan kanvas gelap di atas sana itu adalah karya seni yang luar biasa indah!

"Sasori, jangan terlalu menempel ke pagar."

Suara Sakura dari arah ruang tengah membuyarkan lamunan Sasori. Ia menoleh dan mendapati cewek itu tengah menggendong Deidara yang meronta-ronta tidak jelas.

"Kau bisa jatuh nanti," lanjut Sakura sambil menurunkan Deidara ke lantai dan merapihkan celemek hijau bermotif bambu yang dikenakannya.

Sasori kembali masuk ke ruang tengah dan menggeser pintu kaca hingga tertutup rapat. "Kau ke mana saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ngantuknya yang biasa.

"Ahh, tadi habis bikin makan malam," jawab Sakura seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia kemudian mengikat rambut pendeknya tinggi-tinggi dan berkacak pinggang. "Nah, sekarang kalian mandi dulu, baru kita makan malam."

"Holeee un~" seru Deidara sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya lalu cekikikan ketika—lagi-lagi—lidah pada telapaknya menjilati jemari mungilnya.

"Err... karena kamar mandinya cuma ada satu, jadi gantian," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Shiro dan Kuro mandi bertiga sama Sasori, lalu Deidara dan Itachi akan kumandikan."

"APA~?"

"Whuuu ashiiiiyykk un~"

"..."

"Baiklah."

"Aku nggak mau dimandikhan olehmu, Kunnoitchi."

"Panggil aku Sakura, Itachi." Sakura memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa begitu nyeri. "Dan nggak—kau nggak punya pilihan lain. Kau dan Deidara nggak boleh mandi sendiri—belum bisa."

Sasori cemberut. "Aku juga mau dimandikan," ujarnya sambil membuang muka. Ada rona merah tipis pada kedua pipi tembemnya.

"He?" Sakura menghampiri Sasori dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sasori. Iris hazel bertemu viridian. "Ah, aku baru sadar. Ternyata tubuhmu bukan kayu lagi. Ini beneran manusia," ujarnya takjub.

Wajah Sasori semakin merah dan panas ketika ia menyadari begitu dekatnya jarak mereka. "Wuaa jangan dekat-dekat!" serunya sambil mendorong wajah Sakura.

"Ahaha, iya iya, maaf. Ya sudah, kalian bertiga mandi duluan saja sana," lanjut Sakura sambil mendorong pelan Sasori dan Kuro ke arah kamar mandi. Shiro mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Ne, ne, _Sakula-_chan _juga ikhut mandi sama Dei, un?" tanya Deidara ketika Sakura kembali masuk ke ruang tengah. Bocah itu masih duduk di lantai dengan jubah hitam kedodorannya.

"Eh, nggak kok. Biasanya aku mandi sebelum tidur." Sakura duduk di sebelah Deidara dan bersandar pada sofa. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus-elus rambut pirang bocah di sebelahnya.

Deidara tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Ia semakin menyodorkan kepala kecilnya pada tangan Sakura untuk dibelai-belai. "Kapan-kapan mandi baleng Dei ya, un?"

**PUK**

Tiba-tiba Itachi melempar bantal ke arah Deidara dari atas sofa. Ia menatap sengit bocah pirang di bawahnya dengan mata onyx-nya yang bulat dan berbulu mata lentik.

"Adhuuuww un~"

"Itachi, kau apa-apaan, sih?" Sakura menatap Itachi tak percaya. Tangan kananya kemudian bergerak meraih kepala Itachi di atas sofa dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Kau nggak boleh nakal, Itachi..."

"Jangan pelakukan aku sepelti anak kecill," ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kau 'kan memang—eh?" Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika Deidara dengan kalemnya memanjat paha Sakura dan duduk di pangkuannya. Bocah bermata saphire itu kemudian memeluk Sakura—membenamkan wajahnya pada dada gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu. Sakura tersenyum kecut dan mulai membelai kepala Deidara dengan tangan kirinya.

Itachi menatap gumpalan kuning yang seenak udel itu bergelayutan pada Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sakura meraih tubuh kecil Itachi dan turut memangkunya di sebelah Deidara. "Sini, sini..." ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung Itachi dan sesekali memainkan kunciran kecil di atas tengkuk Uchiha kecil itu.

Deidara menatap Itachi sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali membenamkan mukanya pada dada Sakura. Itachi mengernyit tak suka. Ia membuang mukanya dan membiarkan saja jemari Sakura memainkan kunciran rambutnya.

Deidara kembali cekikikan tidak jelas. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya pada wajah Itachi—membuat lidah kecil pada mulut di telapak tangan itu menjilati wajah Itachi.

"Aaaaaa~" Itachi dengan gusar mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-bermulut Deidara.

Deidara kembali cekikikan.

"Deidara..." Sakura memperingatkan.

Deidara diam dan kembali memeluk Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya menghela napas berat kemudian meraih selembar tissu dan mengelap wajah Itachi yang basah karena jilatan lidah Deidara.

Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia merengut. "Dasal kekanakan."

"Kau juga kekanakan kok, Itachi," gumam Sakura.

"Hn..."

**KLEK**

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar derap langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju ruang tengah. Sasori muncul pertama kali—dengan handuk putih besar yang menyelimuti bahu hingga mata kakinya. Wajah imutnya semakin tampak segar setelah mandi—membuat siapa pun penggemar _bishounen_ di seluruh dunia klepek-klepek bak Kisame kehilangan air kolamnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Ah, sudah selesai, ya," ujarnya ketika mendapati Sasori berdiri menatapnya datar, diikuti Shiro dan Kuro yang menggunakan satu handuk bersama. Tampak sangat _kawaii _di mata Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Shiro dan Kuro bersamaan.

Sakura meletakkan Itachi dan Deidara di lantai dan menghampiri si kembar. _Kunoichi _bermarga Haruno itu mengambil handuk yang melilit Shiro dan Kuro kemudian menggosok-gosokkannya pada kepala mereka, mengeringkan rambut hijau mereka. "Ke kamarku," perintah Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Di atas kasur sudah kusiapkan kaus dan celana pendek. Punyaku waktu masih _genin_."

Dengan sekali anggukan, duo-Zetsu itu berlari kecil ke arah kamar Sakura tanpa handuk—maksudnya, telanjang bulat! Ah, tidak apa. _Toh mereka masih kecil_, batin Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian beralih pada Sasori dan turut mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk Shiro dan Kuro tadi.

"Jadi aku bakal pake bajumu?" tanya Sasori yang menundukkan wajahnya karena Sakura masih menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Iya, untuk sementara ini saja," jawab Sakura. Ia telah menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sasori sambil tersenyum kecut. "_Gomen ne,_ besok kita beli baju untuk kalian, deh."

"Asyik asyik un~!" seru Deidara.

"Ayo, Itachi, Deidara, giliran kalian mandi," ujar Sakura setelah Sasori beranjak ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau benal-benal mau memandikanku?" Itachi melipat lengan di depan dada. Onyx-nya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-_sama_." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Hnn..."

"Itachi, dengar—aku ini _medic-nin_," ujar Sakura sedikit frustasi. "Jadi tolong turuti saja perintahku, mengerti?"

Itachi mendecih kesal dan membiarkan saja Sakura menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Ia kesal—tentu saja. Tapi kenapa pipinya merona sampai segitu merahnya? Ah, mungkin karena ia harus mandi di _bath-tub_ yang sama dengan Deidara. Apalagi dimandikan oleh Sakura. Yang benar saja.

Tidak ada yang menyadari.

Bahwa ketika gadis dan dua bocah itu menutup pintu kamar mandi, langkah kaki kecil mengendap-endap mengikuti. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu kayu itu dan merengut kesal. "Deidara dan Itachi curang," rutuknya entah pada siapa.

"Kau ngapain di situ, Sasori?"

"Eh?" Sasori buru-buru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika Shiro menegurnya—menatapnya penuh tanya. "Cuma lewat, kok."

"Sakura lama nggak, yaa~" ujar Kuro yang muncul dari balik punggung Shiro. "Aku lapar beneran..."

"Awas saja kalo sampe lama-lama," gumam Sasori.

"Kau ngomong sesuatu, Sasori?" sebelah alis Kuro naik.

"Nggak."

.

.

.

"Kasurnya cuma ada satu, cukup buat satu orang gemuk lagi." Kuro bergumam entah pada siapa ketika keenam penghuni apartemen kecil itu memasuki kamar Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Kamar ini sudah dari dulu kecil, sekarang ditambah lima orang bocah lagi. Jelas-jelas akan terasa lebih pengap dari biasanya. "Aaa... jadi begini, Deidara dan Itachi tidur di atas kasur. Lalu, salah satu di antara kalian bertiga—" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Shiro, Kuro, dan Sasori bergantian. "—juga tidur di atas kasur. Sisanya tidur denganku di _futon_. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Kok begitu?" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang pelan-pelan meletakkan Itachi dan Deidara di atas kasur empuknya. "Jadi kau tidur di bawah?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Iya, Sasori. Kalau kau mau tidur di atas sama Itachi dan Deidara, biar Kuro dan Shiro yang menemaniku tidur di _futon_," lanjutnya sambil membongkar lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah _futon _putih.

"Loh~ Sakuwla-_chan _ngga bobo di sini, un~?" Deidara menelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur.

Kuro dan Shiro bertukar pandang. "Sasori tidur sama kami di bawah," ujar Shiro asal.

"Iya, kau di atas saja sama Deidara dan Itachi," sambung Kuro. "Jaga-jaga saja kalau Deidara berguling dan jatuh dari kasur."

"Aa... begitu, ya?" ujar Sakura yang telah selesai menggelar _futon_-nya di dekat kasur. "Sasori? Bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah," jawab Sasori pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Ashiyk, ashiyk, bobo baleng Sakula-_chan_~" seru Deidara seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan agak kasar.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Sakura pelan-pelan membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa bagitu penat ke atas kasur. Ia memiringkan badannya ke arah Deidara, menatap lekat balita itu sambil menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri. "Ssstt, Itachi sudah tidur, Deidara..." bisiknya. Ia melirik Itachi yang berada di sisi kasur dekat dinding—tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halusnya.

Deidara mengangguk pelan dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ia menguap kecil, dan detik berikutnya ia telah terlelap.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan membalik tubuhnya, memastikan keadaaan tiga bocah yang tidur di lantai. Mereka juga telah terlelap; dengan duo-Zetsu saling memeluk, dan Sasori yang tidur telentang. Semua tampak begitu lucu dan tenang. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia turut melambung ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.,:;0;:,.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke—untuk pertama kalinya—membiarkan mulutnya mangap tidak jelas selama beberapa detik. Mata onyx-nya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Oh, ini pasti hari sial.

Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena salah satu ANBU membangunkannya dengan tidak elit, yang kemudian menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor _Hokage_, dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Pintu depan apartemen Haruno Sakura yang terbuka lebar—menampakkan pemandangan aneh-tapi-nyata yang bahkan belum terlintas sedikit pun di otak sempit Naruto.

**FLASHBACK 10 MENIT LALU**

_KLEK_

"_Oh, ohayou, Sasuke-kun~"_

"_Hn, Sakura, Hokage memintaku untuk—"_

"_Aa~ se-sebentar, yaa..."_

"_Sasoriii jangan gosok gigi Deidara pake sabuuunn~"_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"_Huaaaattchiiiiyyy~"_

"_Ah, Kuro—kau kena flu, ya?"_

"_Nggak, kok."_

"_Itachiiii~ jangan maen dekat kompor!"_

"_KATSHUU! KATSHUUU~ UN!"_

"_Deidara, itu bukan tanah liat—aduuuhh~!"_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"_Shirooo—handukmu mana, hah?"_

"_Itachi yang sembunyikan!"_

"_Bukan aku!"_

"_Deidaraa~ jangan makan rambut Sasori~!"_

"_Kuro—hati-hati ada Itachi di bawah meja!"_

"_Sakura—awas!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA~~!"_

_GUBRAAAKK_

"_Bukan aku! Bukan aku! Itu Shiro yang menumpahkan sabunnya!"_

"_Mana Itachi?"_

"_AAAAAA~~!"_

"_Deidaraaa~ itu rambut Itachi kau apakan~! Sasoriii!"_

"_Aku sudah berusaha melerai, kok."_

"_Kurooo~!"_

"_Waaaa~"_

"_SAKULA-CHAAAANN UN~!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK 10 MENIT LALU**

Sasuke tidak percaya ia harus membuang waktu sepuluh-menitnya yang berharga hanya untuk menyaksikan keanehan yang bahkan lebih buruk dari _Icha Icha Tactis The Movie_!

"_Ohayou _lagi_, _Sasuke-_kun..." _sapa Sakura ketika ia kembali ke pintu depan sambil menggendong Deidara. Mereka semua tampak rapih dan bersih, meski bocah-bocah itu memakai kaus kedodoran. "Maaf lama menunggu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum saaaangat manis.

"A-aa..." Sasuke salting. Ia kemudian menatap sosok Itachi yang digendong Shiro. Ini dia bocah yang membuat Sasuke penasaran dari kemarin. "Sakura," tergurnya pelan.

"Yaa?"

"Mereka semua tinggal di sini?"

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa bilang pada kalian," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap rambut Deidara yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata saphire bulatnya. "Ini anak-anak yang kemarin itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Perkenalkan, ini Dei-_chan_, Sasori-_chan, _Shiro-_kun_, Kuro-_chan, _dan yang paling kecil itu Itachi-_kun_."

"Aku mengenal nama-nama itu," ujar Sasuke sambil berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan Shiro yang menggendong Itachi. "Terutama nama Itachi-_niisan_."

"_Ne,_ memangnya salah kalau aku menamakan mereka seperti almarhum Akatsuki itu?"

"Kau bilang mereka dari panti asuhan di Tanzaku Gai."

"Iya memang, tapi 'kan aku yang memberi nama mereka selama tinggal di sini."

"Hn, terserah," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh ya, _Hokage _memintaku untuk—"

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, aku baru ingat!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Lagi-lagi omongannya dipotong. Hn, gadis ini menyebalkan.

"Aku harus belanja baju untuk mereka hari ini," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"_Ne, _mau nggak menjaga Dei-_chan _dulu selama aku pergi?" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan Deidara secara sepihak pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengambil alih Itachi dari gendongan Shiro.

"EH~?" Sasuke sedikit kesusahan menggendong Deidara yang meronta-ronta sambil tertawa tidak jelas. Kedua tangan kecilnya kemudian terangkat—berusaha menjangkau rambut Sasuke. "Apaa?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada balita dalam gendongannya.

"Gendoooong, un~" seru Deidara.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia mengerti maksud Deidara. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu kemudian meletakkan Deidara pada pundaknya dengan ekspresi jengkel. Sedangkan si balita pirang hanya tertawa renyah sambil mengacak-ngacak kepala Sasuke.

"Khikhikhikhikhiii... ini kepala apa ekol bebek ya, uun~"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang hendak melempar Deidara saking jengkelnya. "Sepertinya Dei-_chan_ menyukai Sasuke-_kun_."

"Cih."

"Woi, ada apa ini rame-rame, Sakura-_chan_?"

Lengkingan suara berat lain muncul di antara tawa kecil Deidara. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada sesosok—eh, dua sosok yang baru datang itu; Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata—pasangan _chuunin _paling aneh seantero Konoha.

"Ah, _ohayou, _Naruto, Hinata," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

"_O-ohayou, _Sakura-_san_..."

"Yo, Sasuke-_teme_ ternyata juga di sini," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Wah, semuanya ngumpul. Kalian mau pergi ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sebenarnya cuma aku sih, Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada Itachi. "Aku mau belanja baju-baju untuk mereka."

"Sa-Sakura-_san _perhatian sekali, _ne_..." Hinata berujar sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata~" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua membantuku? Kalian nggak ada misi hari ini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto sambil bersedekap. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ini." Sakura mendorong pelan Kuro dan Shiro ke depan. "Jaga Shiro-_kun _dan Kuro-_chan_, ya. Mereka anak baik, kok. Cenderung pendiam dan nggak merepotkan."

"Waaa dengan senang hati, iya 'kan, Hinata?" seru Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata.

"I-iya, Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik, berjuang sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak pingsan dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan wajah sang kekasih.

"Nah, Kuro-_chan, _Shiro-_chan_, ayo kita sarapan bekal yang dibuat Hinata-_neechan _ini, lalu kita main-main di dekat hutan kematian—terus makan siang di kedai paling enak di seluruh dunia, Icharaku Ramen~!" Naruto dengan semangat meraih pergelangan tangan Shiro dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu. "Ayo, Hinata! Sampai nanti, Sakura-_chan, _Sasuke-_teme_!"

"S-sampai nanti, Sakura-_san, _Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sampai nanti~" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas pada pasangan yang cukup kontras itu. "Makasih, yaaa~"

Hening.

"Hn, jadi?"

Sakura menoleh. "Jadi yaa... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama saja? Setelah itu aku janji deh akan mengurus semua keperluanmu." Sakura nyengir kuda, sedikit merasa tidak enak juga pada Sasuke. Tapi toh jika memang tidak mau, Sasuke bisa menolak untuk membantu Sakura, 'kan?

Nyatanya ia tidak menolak sama sekali.

"_Nii... nii... _Shashuke-_nii_..."

Sasuke—yang merasa namanya disebut—menoleh ke asal suara; Itachi dalam gendongan Sakura. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti _dé javú_—ia seolah pernah melihat balita bermata onyx itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menepuk kepala Itachi pelan dan berujar, "Kau mirip _nii-san_. Jadilah orang yang baik jika sudah besar nanti."

Deidara bungkam.

Sakura terpana.

Sasori bingung.

Itachi tertegun.

"_N-ne, _Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura ketika Sasuke membalik tubuhnya—beranjak pergi. "S-suatu saat nanti kau bisa jadi ayah yang hebat lho!"

**PEEEEEESSSSSHHHHH**

"Berisik!" sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berharap poninya bisa menutupi rona merah pada kedua pipinya. "Kau jadi pergi belanja nggak, sih?"

"Ah, iya iya! Ayo, Sasori~"

"Iya..."

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Sumpah nulis dialog dei-dei sama itachi itu suuusah banget! Parah! Kenapa sih balita itu ngomongnya suka kepelintir lidahnya? *ngelirik ponakan—dilempar batu***

**ne~ ada yang nyadar gak hari di mana sakura dapet misi itu panjaaaang banget? Masa dari chap kemaren sampe chap ini hari belom ganti? #BLETAKK**

**Oke maafkan author nista ini. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan ide-ide gila dan tidak masuk akalnya dengan cara yang aneh pula. Dan untuk fic ini, mungkin kapan-kapan rei bakal bikin fanart-nya—mengingat rei udah lama sekali vakum di dunia digital-art (=~=)a**

**Cuz i'm so dead to have all the reviews! xD Yosh, MAKASIH BANYAK buat : **

**HarunoZuka****, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, haru, ****ayyuki****, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, ****Zoroutecchi****, ****SoraMaria****, ****Dina A-chan****, ****BlueWhite Girl****, ****Va Der Flohwalzer****, ****Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****Cho Haenna****, DEVIL'D, Poetrie-chan, ****Ritsu-ken****, ****Thia Nokoru****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, ****faricaLucy****, ****Raynfals****, Yamanaka Chika, ****Weasel Arya****, yaraiyarai-chan, ****Pink Uchiha****, ****V3Yagami****, ****Shubi Shubi****, Daisy Aster, ****DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke****, ****Risuki Taka****, ****Anasasori29****, ****Hikaru Kin****, Ame chan, Believers, ****Deidei Rinnepero13****, ****gieyoungkyu****, ****Nyx Quartz****, no-name, ****uchiha reyvhia****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Caninae Villosa****, Takenouchi, ****Twingwing RuRaKe****, ****Aya Akita****, ryuzaki akatsuki, MikotoUciha17, ****Hatake HaDei-chan un****, ****MicheliaalbaNearKeehlBeyond****, sheila, ****Wataru Takayama****, ****Vytachi W.F****, Lullaby Afa, Oki si doki, namikaze vic'ky, dan juga silent readers sekaliaaaann~**

**Takenouchi :** salam kenal juga ^^ eh, jangan panggil senpai! Rei masih amatir, tau! And... makasih yaa ^^

**namikaze vic'ky :** hola juga, vicky ^^ aa... kenapa ya? soalnya sasori meski 6 tahun tetep unyu kok. tau kan? yang di flashback nenek Chiyo itu lhoo xD

**Ah, sudahan ah bacotnya. Rei mau mandi dulu *plakplakk* hehe... ini jadi semangat lanjutin karena baca-baca review! Ne, ternyata review yang isinya teriakan suka/nyuruh-apdet itu menambah semangat buat apdet yaa! Ganbarimasu! ****がんばります！****anyway, bersediakah REVIEW? Please?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	3. Keluarga? Hell yeah!

_"Ayam ayam ayam ayam, unn~"_

_"Heh, kau bisa diam nggak, sih?"_

_"Bebek bebek bebek bebek bebek, unn~"_

_"Kubunuh kau!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, jangan! Dei-chan 'kan cuma bercanda."_

_"Cih."_

_"Iya, dia 'kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_

_"Diam kau, muka boneka."_

_"Aku bukan muka boneka, aku memang imut."_

_"Ahahaha, Sasori-chan memang imut, ya~"_

_"Hn. Shasuke-nii lebi imuut~"_

_EH?_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he BABY Criminals**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**S****tandard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**P****arkemen 3**

**K****eluarga? —_hell yeah_!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah potret sebuah keluarga sederhana yang bahagaia sentosa, yang selalu diimpikan setiap pasangan suami istri yang baru saja membina rumah tangga. Seorang ayah yang berwibawa—suka bermain dengan anak-anaknya, ibu yang lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, serta anak-anak yang patuh dan ceria.

Ouh, _so sweet_~

Tapi semua itu hanya sebuah gambaran, bukan kenyataan—namun mendekati keadaan yang sebenarnya. Di sana, di sebuah _training field _di dekat Akademi Ninja, tampak empat orang makhluk yang jika dilihat sekilas, nampak seperti sebuah keluarga idaman.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda _kyuubi _17 tahun yang kini sedang menemani dua orang bocah kembar berbeda warna—hitam-putih—berlatih melempar _kunai_. Membosankan memang, tapi mereka cukup menikmatinya. Oh, tapi bukankah dua bocah itu sebenarnya adalah seorang—ah, mantan anggota Akatsuki? Kriminal kelas S yang kekuatannya cukup perlu diacungi jempol sejak perang dunia _shinobi _keempat, setahun yang lalu. Aneh 'kan ada buronan internasional berbahaya malah menikmati permainan bodoh yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak akademi? Ah, sepertinya pengaruh racun telah benar-benar nyaris mengubah kondisi psikis mereka.

Di bawah pohon oak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, seorang gadis rupawan dengan anggunnya duduk manis memperhatikan kegiatan kecil di depannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Di sebelah kanannya teronggok kalem sebuah kotak _bento _untuk camilan ketika mereka istirahat.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Suara Hinata yang lemah terdengar sayup-sayup di antara denting logam _kunai _yang beradu, mampu mengalihkan perhatian sosok pemuda yang dipanggil.

Naruto menoleh, tersenyum saaaangat manis ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu. "Mereka jago melempar _kunai _dan _shurikan _lho, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Salut. Padahal mestinya mereka 'kan baru bisa masuk akademi tahun depan, tapi kayaknya udah berbakat bahkan sebelum diajarin tuh."

"Un, kau benar, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan Shiro dan Kuro yang masih asyik membidik boneka jerami sasaran mereka. "Kalau besar nanti mereka pasti bisa jadi ninja yang hebat, _ne_."

BRUUUKK

Naruto menjatuhkan diri dengan agak kasar di samping kiri Hinata. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepala _blonde_-nya. Senyum rubah tak lepas dari fiturnya yang semakin dewasa. "Kalau sudah menikah nanti aku juga pengen punya anak-anak seperti mereka," ucap Naruto asal. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya hanya berjuang menahan mukanya yang nyaris mendidih. Ah, membicarakan masa depan memang selalu membuat Hinata tersipu lebih malu dari biasanya.

"Be-benar, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Ah, iya! Menurutmu nanti enaknya kita punya anak berapa, ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Shiro dan Kuro.

"E-EEEHH?" Hinata terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya kini sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Duh, kenapa pula Naruto harus menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu? Padahal 'kan mereka masih pacaran. Aah~ Hinata tidak tahu lagi mau menjawab apa. Senang sih Naruto menanyakan ini padanya, tapi tetap saja... 'kan malu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto menoleh, mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan wajah merah padam.

"A-ak... nggak pa-pa kok, N-Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata terbata.

Naruto nyengir dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih. "Hayoo kau ngebayangin apa, Hinataa~?"

"Ap-apa... aku ng—"

"Ah, aku tahu!" seru Naruto seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menepuk tinjunya. "Kita latihan jadi orang tua saja dulu! Bilang sama Tsunade-_baachan _kita mau ngadopsi Shiro-_kun_ dan Kuro-_chan_!"

"La-latihan?" Hinata menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri, meredam rasa panas yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"IYAAA~!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian melipatnya di depan dada. "Nanti deh kita ngomong sama Tsunade-_baachan_, habis ke Ichara—LHO, HINATAA?"

Saat itu juga, Hinata pingsan dengan sukses.

"Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga," ujar sebuah sebuah suara cempreng dengan kalemnya, Shiro.

"EHH? APAAA? B-BUKAAANN~!"

**.**

**.,:;o0o;:,.**

**.**

"_Obaa-san, _tolong dibungkuskan, ya!"

"Ah, Sakura, belanjaanmu banyak sekali hari ini." Seorang wanita paruh baya penjaga kasir tampak sedikit terkejut dengan keranjang belanjaan Sakura yang menggunung oleh baju anak-anak.

"Ahaha, begitulah," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm..." Wanita penjaga kasir itu hanya menaikkan kacamata bulan separo-nya yang sedikit melorot, beruasaha memperhatikan dengan jeli macam-macam pakaian kecil belanjaan Sakura. Pandangannya kemudian teralih kembali pada Sakura yang sedang menggendong Itachi kecil, lalu pada beberapa makhluk di belakangnya; Sasuke, Deidara, dan Sasori. "Ah, kalian benar-benar serasi, _ne_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum simpul. "Tampak seperti keluarga yang harmonis."

**PEEEEEESSSHHHHHH**

Tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan detail alasan mengapa secara bersamaan pipi Sasuke dan Sakura merona dan terasa cukup panas. Oke, ini benar-benar membuat mereka malu!

"Err... k-kami—" sanggahan Sakura terpotong ketika mendengar gerutuan kecil di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah berusaha melepaskan Deidara yang mencoba menggigit kepala _raven_-nya. "Dei-_chan_!" seru Sakura memperingatkan.

Deidara cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang menggembung karena kesal—entah kenapa. Sedangkan Sasuke yang nyaris kehilangan kesabaran hanya mendengus sebal. Bukan apa, hanya saja ia cukup kaget ketika tiba-tiba Deidara melancarkan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya, dengan cara menggigit kepala beraksen ekor bebek kebanggaannya—memanfaatkan posisinya yang sedang duduk di pundak si bungsu Uchiha.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa bocah-pirang-mirip-cewek itu tiba-tiba melakukan hal menyebalkan itu terhadapnya. Apalagi ketika dirinya sedang asyik _blushing _setelah mendengar penuturan wanita penjaga kasir tentang—yeah, _you know what I mean_.

Itachi—yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura—melirik adiknya sekilas. Alisnya bertaut, pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Sebelah tangan mungilnya kemudian bergerak, menggapai ujung rambut depan Sakura. _Kunoichi _asuhan Senju Tsunade itu menoleh, menatap Itachi yang sedang memasang tampang datarnya yang biasa—namun tetap terkesan imut di mata orang normal.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Itachi-_kun_?"

Itachi menunduk, memperhatikan kepalan tangan bulatnya yang mungil. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Hn, susah juga menghadapi balita tipikal Uchiha. Terlalu irit bicara, sedangkan ciri balita sehat yaitu aktif. Apa jangan-jangan Itachi sedang tidak sehat? Lupakan itu. Walaubagaimanapun Itachi masih Itachi, salah satu kriminal kelas S yang telah menghabisi seluruh anggota klannya sendiri pada usia tiga belas tahun—yang kini terperangkap dalam tubuh lucunya sendiri.

"Ini belanjaanmu, Sakura. Semuanya jadi empat puluh ribu _ryo_," ucap wanita penjaga kasir itu sambil merapikan tas plastik berisi baju-baju kecil yang Sakura beli.

"_Hai'_, _arigatou gozaimasu_, _Obaa-san_." Sakura meletakkan dua lembar uang kertas mengambil tas belanjaannya dengan susah payah.

.

.

Lima orang dengan warna rambut kontras itu berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen kecil Sakura, dengan Deidara—yang masih tampak sebal—di pundak Sasuke, dan Itachi dalam gendongan Sakura, serta Sasori yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"TULUN, UN!" seru Deidara ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu masuk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Bocah berambut pirang itu terus saja bertingkah menyebalkan terhadap Sasuke sejak keluar dari toko tadi, dan itu sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal. Kenapa sih, Deidara? Sedang PMS-kah? Tentu saja tidak. Deidara itu cowok—ingat?

"Hn." Sasuke menurunkan Deidara dengan agak kasar dan menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

"H-hei!" Sasori yang tidak siap hanya gelagapan memegang tubuh mungil Deidara yang meronta-ronta tidak jelas. "Diam, Dei!" serunya sambil memasang tampang seram—tapi tetap lucu, berusaha menggeretak balita bermata aquamarine itu. Namun sia-sia, karena detik berikutnya Deidara malah merengek tidak jelas. "O-oi—"

"Hiks... hueee~ Saso-_chaaann_~" rengek Deidara sambil mencubit-cubit pipi tembem Sasori.

"Dei, deida—aaarrghh~ lepasin!" Sasori mencoba menjauhkan pipinya dari cubitan-cubitan ganas tangan mungil Deidara, tapi gagal karena tangan bermulut itu cukup cepat.

"Hoeeee~ Saso-_chaaann_~" tidak mau kalah, Deidara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori. Sebelah tangannya masih setia mencubit-cubit pipi ranum bocah berambut merah itu. "Huaaa Shashu..khe-nii jeleeekk~ Huaa~~"

Saraf di pelipis Sasuke berkedut.

Ia tak suka anak ini. Sungguh! _Orang ganteng gini dibilang jelek_, batin Sasuke protes.

Sasori menengadah, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aku-harus-bagaimana?-nya. Namun _medic-nin_ berambut merah muda itu hanya membalasnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah pasrah dan mengedikkan bahu, bingung. Jujur saja, Sakura memang belum pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Ia tidak punya adik seusia itu, keponakan, apalagi anak. _Hell no, _Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Deidara.

"Bawa dia masuk," ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Wajahnya datar tapi penuh kesungguhan atas kalimatnya barusan, membuat Sasori yang hendak protes langsung menunduk dan memilirik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk pelan. Sambil cemberut, Sasori akhirnya mengeratkan dekapannya pada Deidara dan mendahului yang lain memasuki apartemen Sakura.

"Hahh... Untung Itachi-_kun _nggak bandel, ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. Bocah tiga tahun itu hanya tersenyum saaaangat tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Bola mata onyx bulatnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hn, baguslah." Sasuke berujar sambil menepuk pelan kepala Itachi.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu, hingga terdengar bisik-bisik tidak jelas di sekitar mereka. Sontak ketiganya menoleh, mendapati beberapa tetangga sekitar apartemen Sakura dan beberapa _shinobi _yang lewat tampak memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa berdecak kagum, namun tak jarang pula yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Si Uchiha terakhir itu, ya."

"Wajar saja, sih."

"Mereka teman satu tim, 'kan?"

"Ternyata Haruno, ya."

"Eh, dia 'kan _medic-nin _asuhan _Godaime Hokage_ langsung."

"Tidak terduga bakal secepat itu, ya."

"Pantas saja Uchiha itu kembali ke Konoha."

"Tapi sepertinya perut Haruno tidak pernah buncit."

.

.

Hening...

.

.

_WHAT THE__—_?

Butuh berapa detik untuk menyadari pemandangan itu, eh? Di depan apartemennya sendiri, Haruno Sakura tengah menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki tiga tahun yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang nyaris sama persis dengan—ehem—Uchiha Sasuke, yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala bocah itu.

Rambut _raven_? Sama. Mata onyx? Sama juga. Warna kulit? Persis! Dan sekarang bocah itu ada dalam gendongan gadis Haruno? _Hell yeah_~! Orang abnormal mana yang berpikir mereka bukan sepasang suami istri dengan anak laki-laki mereka?

Ohh~ asmaraaa~

**PEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHHH**

Sontak pipi keduanya—Sasuke dan Sakura—merah padam, nyaris menyamai warna baju yang sering dikenakan _kunoichi_ itu. Secara bersamaan pula keduanya menunduk dalam-dalam, berjuang sekuat mungkin untuk mengabaikan perasaan meletup-letup dan degupan yang entah mengapa jadi teralu kencang. Malu dan salting di saat yang bersamaan, tidak berani menatap—dan mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Baru seperempat detik Sasuke punya inisiatif untuk mengajak Sakura masuk dan mengabaikan orang-orang di luar sana, suara-suara lain—yang begitu mereka kenal—menghentikan gerakannya.

"WAH WAH WAH~ Cepet banget punya anaknya~"

"Akhu gha... kraukk... thau khalo... kraukk... khalian sudha... kraukk... menikhah... kraukk kraukk..."

"Merepotkan..."

Sakura _sweatdropped_, lebih bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya kali ini. "Ino-Shika-Chou," gumamnya pada 'tamu-yang-kebetulan-lewat' mereka. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Yamanaka Ino, gadis _blonde _pemilik Toko Bunga Yamanaka, menghampiri Sakura sambil menyeringai penuh arti. Mata aquamarine-nya kemudian beralih pada bocah mungil dalam gendongan Sakura, Itachi.

"Haahh... Ino, kau ku—HEI!"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika secara kasar Ino merebut Itachi dari dekapan Sakura dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini ya, anak kalian? Hmm... ganteng juga," ucapnya disertai cengiran jahil. "Benar-benar mirip Sasuke-_kun_, _ne_~" gadis itu melanjutkan sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan si pemuda Uchiha hanya membuang muka dengan semburat merah tiiiiiipis di kedua pipinya.

"Masa, sih?" Chouji menimpali setelah ia mengunyah habis keripik kentangnya dan membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Ia turut menghampiri Ino dan memperhatikan Itachi dari belakang _kunoichi barbie-like _itu. "Aa, kau benar," ungkapnya sembari mengusap dagu. "Sepertinya gen Sasuke lebih dominan secara fisik, ya."

"Iya, ya," ujar Ino sambil menurunkan Itachi dan menggendongnya di depan dada. "Mananya yang mirip Sakura, ya?"

"Hidungnya," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Ino _sweatdropped_. "Kau perhatian sekali, Shikamaru."

"Serius." Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Lihat? Tuh, mirip, 'kan?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk hidung mungil Itachi.

"CUKUP." Sakura merebut kembali Itachi dengan segera dan men-_deathglare _teman-teman tim 8 satu-per satu. Di sisi lain, Itachi hanya bisa mengembuskan napas berat melihat kenyataan dirinya sedang diperebutkan dengan cara yang cukup tidak elit. "Ini Itachi-_kun_, dan dia adalah salah satu anak yang diadobsi Tsunade-_shishou_—yang sedang dititipkan padaku untuk sementara waktu," jelas Sakura tegas. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji bergantian—meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka telah benar-benar percaya. "_Wakatta ka_?"

"_Hai, hai_," jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jemari lentiknya. "Kami 'kan cuma bercanda, Sakura."

"Aku serius," sahut Chouji sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya.

Sakura mendelik.

"Iya, iya, Sakura-_chaaann_~" Ino cemberut. "Orang budek juga pasti bakal mikir kalo kalian anak remaja yang kawin lari karena nggak disetujui orangtua dan punya an—"

"INOOO~!" potong Sakura frustasi.

"Baik, baik, aku diam." Ino memutar bola matanya dan bersedekap. "Dasar jidat lebar," gumamnya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hei, aku dengar itu, Ino-babiii~!" seru Sakura ketika punggung Ino yang tertutupi _ponytail_-nya semakin menjauh.

Chouji yang menggaruk-garuk kepala tak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas kemudian turut melenggang mengikuti langkah Ino.

Shikamaru menguap sebentar sambil menggumamkan kata '_mendokusei_' pelan. Ia melirik dua _shinobi_ yang pernah jadi teman sekelasnya itu sekali lagi, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terpaku tanpa kata-kata.

"Aku pernah bilang, 'kan?" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. "Wanita itu merepotkan."

"Shikamaru..." desis Sakura yang mendengar ucapannya pada Sasuke.

"Yo, sampai nanti, teman-teman." Shikamaru menyusul kedua teman setimnya yang sudah menghilang di belokan blok terdekat, melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

.

.

Hening lagi...

.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_—"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~"

Terkejut, reflek Sakura menyodorkan Itachi pada Sasuke dan berlari menerjang pintu apartemennya, mencari suara tangis yang ia tahu berasal dari Deidara. Ia melempar tas belanjaannya sembarang arah dan buru-buru ke ruang tengah.

Mata viridian-nya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat Deidara tengah terjungkang ke dalam keranjang tempat cucian kotor—yang seharusnya ada di dekat kamar mandi. Bocah itu menangis pilu, berteriak sekuat yang ia mampu. Kedua pipi bakpau dan hidungnya memerah, dan tangan-tangan mungilnya memegangi kepala pirangnya—yang Sakura duga terantuk dasar keranjang.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam dengan ekspresi bosannya, memperhatikan Deidara seolah sedang menonton opera sabun membosankan.

"DEI-_CHAN_!" Sakura segera menggendong Deidara dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Sudah, sudah, ada aku di sini," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. Namun balita berstatus kriminal kelas S itu masih saja menangis, meski tak senyaring sebelumnya.

Sasori menoleh ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Itachi menyusul masuk. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua tangan mungil Itachi terulur ke depan—ke arah Sakura. Balita berambut _raven _itu diam, tidak merubah ekspresinya. Namun Sasuke tahu, ia sedang mengkhawatirkan Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura pada Sasori setelah tangis Deidara mereda—digantikan oleh sesenggukan kecil.

"Apa? Itu 'kan salahnya sendiri," bela Sasori tak mau kalah. Mukanya memerah entah karena apa.

"Deidara masih kecil!" Sakura menatap tajam bocah yang pernah menjadi lawannya itu. Ia marah. Ia sangat marah. "Kau seharusnya membantunya! Bukannya malah—HEI!"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA?" Sasori berlari keluar ruangan itu, tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sakura. Bocah yang kini bertubuh enam tahun itu sedikit menabrak Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah, kemudian mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura kesal. _Kunoichi _berambut sebahu itu—lagi-lagi—menyodorkan Deidara pada Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Itachi, secara sepihak. Kemudian ia menyusul Sasori ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang digedor-gedor kasar oleh Sakura. Namun detik berikutnya, pandangannya melembut ketika melihat aksi Itachi.

Balita berkuncir kecil pada tengkuknya itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Deidara dengan tangan mungilnya. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya ia berkata, "Cengeng, dasal jelek."

Deidara terdiam. Mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tahu, saat itu lagi-lagi Itachi pasti hanya ingin sok keren. Tapi kenapa ya, sepertinya Itachi tulus peduli terhadapnya?

"SASORI, BUKA PINTUNYA!" Sakura sebenarnya bisa saja membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi yang Sasori kunci dari dalam itu. Hanya saja, ia tak mau repot-repot memperbaiki kerusakannya nanti. Terlalu merepotkan.

"SASORI!" lagi-lagi Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kaca buram di hadapannya dengan tidak sabaran. "DENGARKAN KALAU AKU BICARA PADAMU! SASORI!"

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Sasori sekuat tenaga mempertahankan pintunya agar tidak terbuka. Tangan kecilnya gemetar dan napasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Sasori..."

Sasori mendengar suara Sakura melemah di luar sana, dan ia cukup tersentak karenanya.

"Sasori..."

Suara Sakura terdengar begitu lirih. Sasori memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sasori... aku..."

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...aku... aku mau pipis..."

.

.

Jangankan Sasori yang sedang mengalami dilema secara langsung dan mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari ruang tengah saja _sweatdropped_.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ap-****apa iniiii? *histeris* oke, jangan bacok rei. Gomen-nasai karena telat banget apdetnya, ancur pula... hiks... m(_ _)m**

**SPECIAL THANKS buat: **

**Da****Ruma Chi TsuToSuke****, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****, ****Aya Akita****, ****Haza ShiRaifu****, DEVIL'D, ****Uchiha Reyvhia****, ****haruno gemini-chan****, ****nta-unfinished****, ****Thia Nokoru****, ****Zoroutecchi****, ****Ashahi Kagari-kun****, ****Hikaru Kin****, ****Mrs. Tweety****, ****Eky-chan****, sora no aoi, Poetrie-chan, ****Cheriamethyst****, ****Anasasori29****, ****Twingwing RuRaKe****, Yamanaka Chika, Neko, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****Hatake HaDei-chan un****, ****Risuki Taka****, namikaze vic'ky, akatsuki-babe, ****RenDhi Aya Ilyusha Michaelis****, UchiHaYaCinnamon, ****Putri Luna****, ****namina88****, caninae villosa, ****Nyx Quartz****, ****MicHelIAAlbaBlXxdyRXseGirLDIe****, Believers, Aizu Asahikawa, ****faricaLucy****, ****Aoi Shou'no****, ****Yuu Yurino****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****HarunoZuka****, ****Deidei Rinnepero13****, Lucy121, ****Weasel Arya****, lucy121, ****Tsuzuka 'Aita****, ****Wataru Takayama****, ****tiffany90****, ****Yume ni Zephyr****, ****Fla Afa-chan****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, Oki si doki, Yurika Matsusako, Baby-chan, ****Vytachi W.F****, Tetsuko Kuroyanagi, ****Enda-Versailles****, ****krikkrik****, Oki si doki, ****Ruffie-chan****, ****BlueWhite Girl****, ****Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda****, ****FelsonSpitfire****, Sheila, Saranghaeyo Uchiha, ****Raquel authoramatir****, minato, Angelique rayne, ****Nisachan Hyemi****, ****Thi3x****, ****Airhy santi****, ****Anique Bubblegum****, ****FuckAlterEgo****, GiiChan, CupCake 143, B-Rabbit Lacie, dan juga silent readers sekaliaaann~ TRIMA KASIIIIHH~ UNN~ ^.^ **

**T****hat was really appreciated for meh :D**

**D****an~ Karena masih dalam suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin, yaa~ hehe **

**L****ast thing, **_**feedback **_**un? Sankyuuu~ ^^**

**S****alam,**

**A****l-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei **


End file.
